


Temptations of Love

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandoned baby, Adopted Children, Cobra's ears are too sensative, Emma is smart for her age, Evergreen and Elfman sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freed isn't gay in this? Maybe?, Gajeel has dick peircings, Gajeel may be gay??, Gajeel maybe jealous, LETS MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL, Laxus' coat is amazing, Lucy is a good mom, M/M, Magic, Mission Reports, Moving In Together, Multi, Mysterious baby, Natsu and Lucy cuddle at night, Original Character(s), Original Magic Powers, Orphaned baby, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Soul Whispering, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby girl - Freeform, bonding/mating marks, captured by the fearful lightning dragon!, come on I seriously populate this tag, cuddly dragons, dragonslayer mating season, hopefully not your typical mating season, new houses cause no house can house this brood, packing up, safe room, smut warning, smutt???, three ways?, tiny adorable little babies, what will Laxus think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Lucy finds herself in a three-way competition between Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus, the prize, her. Thank god she's the judge.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy had just returned from a rather large job with Gray, Wendy, and Erza. She had gone home and showered, getting some much-needed rest as well, before heading over to the Fairy Tail guild hall. 

Taking a deep breath in, she pushed open the doors to a fairly normal looking day at the guild. Freed was obsessing over Laxus again yelling some threat at Mirajane when she accidentally knocked a drink on Laxus, Levy was reading with Gajeel and Pantherlily again, Natsu and Gray were fighting whenever Erza was busy staring at Mirajane. There was a strange pull in Lucy's gut to go over and see Gajeel, Laxus, or Natsu, and quite honestly, she was getting worried why it was there.

Instead, she went up to the bar where Makarov sat.

"Good morning Master, how have you been?" she greeted him politely, taking a seat down next to him.

"Good morning Lucy, I am doing great, how about you?" he asked, drinking more of the beer that was in his hand.

"I've been doing quite well. Did Erza, Wendy, or Gray give you the mission brief yet?"

"No, I don't believe they have. Would you mind?"

"Of course. We arrived in Waas forest in the early morning. There was a young man waiting for us, we listened to the information before heading into the forest and slaying three weretigers. It was quite a hard task but we did complete the mission."

"Sounds like the three of you had quite some fun," Makarov laughed heartily, finishing his beer.

"Yes we did, it was a great excuse to get some training in."

"Well we're glad to see you back in one piece, I heard some whining from an odd trio about you being gone so long."

"I'm not sure what you mean ma- EEK!" Lucy jumped as two burly arms were wrapped around her, hugging her waist tightly, a chin resting on top of her head, hot air blowing onto her hair.

Half expecting it to be Natsu, Lucy stayed still, but when a low growly voice emitted from the mouth above her, she was shocked.

"I'm taking blondie gramps," that voice could only belong to one man.

Laxus Dreyar.

The older man simply chuckled, before nodding. Lucy looked at him worriedly, and he laughed even more.

"Don't scare the poor girl though Laxus, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Whatever, I want to make sure I'm her choice."

"Wait what does he mean by choice?" Lucy asked frantically before she was scooped up into the arms of the burly man and carried up the stairs to the S-class balcony.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Makarov called after her.

* * *

 

So now Lucy Heartfilia had gone from a peaceful morning to sitting on the same couch as the next master, trying to take up as little space as possible, while the thunder legion talked around her, trying to make her feel welcome in their own ways. Freed apparently had taken to protect her as well as Laxus like it was a normal thing to do, Bickslow's babies were floating around her, and had brought her a drink and a snack, and Evergreen had given her the best seat in the house, next to Laxus. 

Still, despite her kindness, she couldn't shake the timid feeling of being scanned by the burly man next to her. Shaking, and trying to take up less space, Lucy pressed up against the armrest of the sofa.

However, Laxus noticed this, and took off his massive coat, wrapping the blonde in it, and pulling her close. As Lucy sat in his arms more and more, she felt oddly content and safe. The feeling felt like she had been washed over with a brainwashing spell, and now the only source of comfort was in this mans arms.

While she was like this she was completely oblivious to the lower level, where Gajeel apparently was glaring up at Laxus jealously, and Natsu had stopped fighting to do the same, a low angry rumbling emitting from the two of them.

"You comfortable?" the larger man finally spoke, looking down at the small blonde by his side.

"Umm, yes. Thank you," Lucy managed to say, pulling the coat tighter around her, letting the thick scent of rain, and crackling lightning sink into her nose.

"I'm not getting that back, am I?" Laxus asked sarcastically.

"Probably not."

"So baby, what is it like to sit up here in the S-class balcony?" Bickslow asked, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Actually, I'm quite surprised. You all have been extremely kind to me, even Freed whom I thought would be glaring at me, and grumpy."

"You're the goddess to our thunder god, why on Earth would I?" Freed asked, astonished.

Brushing off the fact that he referred to the two of them as a couple, Lucy continued her chat with the posh man, "Well, you're always defending Laxus, and protecting him."

"That is only because I know that he has no interest in them, so I simply brush them off. I have no intention of being anything but his friend."

"I see. That's a really noble thing of you to do."

"Why thank you."

They fell into silence once more, before Evergreen stood up.

"I'm going to go talk with Elfman, I'll see the three of you later."

"Lovebird!" Bickslow called as she walked down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath in, Lucy looked up at Laxus.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why am I here?"

Laxus looked down at her, "shit. I should've explained first, then captured."

Which just made Lucy more confused.

"There's a competition going on between me, Natsu, and Gajeel. We need to win your heart, the time limit is one week."

Lucy's whole face turned red, her heart beating fast, and somewhere deep down below she felt a good feeling. Lucy went back to her thoughts, glancing upwards at Laxus occasionally, and down at Natsu and Gajeel, before taking a deep breath in, and looking at Laxus again, seeing a broad smile across his face. What was she supposed to do in this situation? Was she supposed to say something, or was Laxus? He did look quite handsome, sitting there quietly by her side, a broad smile spread across his face. Taking a deep breath in, Lucy spoke softly.

"You have a nice smile," she said timidly.

Stunned Laxus looked down at the smaller woman, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Thanks, blondie."

Lucy leaned more into Laxus, smiling happily.

"Well, you warmed up quickly." 

"Shut it spark plug," she growled, poking his side and making him flinch.

Obviously, he wasn't all that good at romance.

* * *

 

By the time Lucy found her way home, Lucy's face was permanently red. Sitting next to the large thunder god was rather intimidating. She hopped into the shower quickly, pulling her clothes and letting them drop to the floor. By the time she reached her bed, it was so inviting she curled up wearing only panties.

She had just drifted off to sleep, when her window opened, a dark figure slipping inside her apartment.

"Natsu?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you caught me."

"Can't sleep?"

"Nah, had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

Lucy moved over, letting Natsu cuddle up in the covers next to her.

She didn't get worried when he swung an arm over, pulling her close and cuddling with her as the two of them drifted off into peaceful bliss.

 


	2. Finding a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beaming here you guys, this has been accepted more than I thought. It makes me so so so happy! Thank you!

It was late morning when Lucy arrived at the guild hall. Natus's scent was thick all over her, making the other two dragon slayers growl with jealousy. By the time she walked inside, Gajeel was there by her side, glaring at Natsu, and taking Lucy to his back corner. He had shouted at Mirajane to get Lucy her favourite drink, a cherry cream soda milkshake. Giving her the best seat next to him.

Lucy sat there stunned but shook her head from the display of affection from the metal dragon, relaxing and turning to Levy.

"Oh my Mavis, Lucy you are so lucky. Three dragon slayers fawning over you like a piece of treasure. You're living the dream," Levy gushed.

"I can't see how. They're all force full when they're dragging me around. Why can't I chose where I go, instead of being picked up, or lead," Lucy whined, sighing.

"It means they like you," Levy teased.

"It means they're assholes..."

Lucy's eyes wandered to a now bursting commotion, seeing Laxus and Natsu in an all-out brawl.

"That's why I lead you away bunny. Natsu played dirty," Gajeel growled, wrapping a hand around her hip.

"Not my fault he has more guts," Lucy retorted.

Gajeel looked at her, dipping her down, his lips millimetres away from hers, "How's this for guts?"

He was mere moments away from kissing her before a large hand pulled him back, punching him square in the face.

"LAXUS!" Lucy screamed, bolting up, and putting herself between the two of them.

"Move out of the way blondie. Metal breath was cheatin'."

"No, he wasn't. I was being playful and he was proving a point."

"Fine," Laxus groaned, letting the man drop to the floor.

Quickly Lucy moved down, checking to make sure that Gajeel was okay. She heard a small groan, and he sat up. 

"You alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine, damn sparkplug hits hard..." 

"I'm going to make sure Natsu is alright, but here have a gift for your troubles," Lucy leaned in, kissing his cheek softly before rising gracefully to her feet.

Gajeel sat there blushing while Lucy swung her hips as she walked away, taking the milkshake from Mirajane, and heading quickly over to Natsu.

Crouching down, she gently waved a hand over Natsu's face, checking his vitals, while she drank the milkshake quietly.

"Natsu? You wake?"

Natsu sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm up, sparky hits like a ton of bricks..." 

"Well, you apparently cheated," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're supposed to go to one of us, not us go to you."

"So that's how it's going to work," Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling happily.

"Natsu, you've had enough time with me, on missions and stuff like that. I feel like I should get to know my other mate-to-be's before making a decision, so I'll see you later today."

"Whatever you like Luce," Natsu smiled, "I'm going to go fight Gray."

"Have fun," Lucy sang, glancing around.

She could go to Gajeel or Laxus. Hell, she could probably do whatever she wanted with them tonight. She had a month to make a decision, but something in her gut pulled her to stay with the trio. So instead she headed over to Wendy.

Taking a seat next to the teenager, Lucy started.

"Wendy, can you answer some questions about dragons?"

"Of course Lucy. What would you like to know?"

"Say you have three potential mates, can you stay with all three of them?"

"Well it's not uncommon for Broods, more than two in a mating pair, it can be up to ten sometimes, but those are rare cases. It's natural because you have a wider genetic diversity and more hands for raising offspring."

"Thank you, Wendy. That's all I needed."

"You're welcome, good luck Lucy."

Standing up, Lucy sauntered over to Laxus. Now her plan was simple, convince the three of them separately that she was interested, while simaltaniously introducing the idea that the four of them would do just fine all together. That way she wouldn't have to break any hearts, or make the wrong decision on who to choose.

Lucy had climbed the stairs by now, and she was almost at the top. Laxus was sitting alone, it appeared that the Rajinshuu tribe was on a mission without him. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning.
> 
> I also edited chapter 1 and changed a few major details so please go back and read it to avoid confusion.

Confidently taking a seat next to Laxus, Lucy let her short skirt flow around her, giving a small glimpse of her lacy red panties, receiving an auditable gulp from the larger man.

"How's my big bad lightning dragon?" she asked, letting a bit of lust lace her tone, and swinging her legs over his.

"Better than I was five minutes ago," he leaned back, shifting his position to see her better.

"That's good."

"How are you, blondie?" Laxus asked, tilting her chin up slightly.

"I'm doing just fine, did the Raijinshuu go on a mission without you?"

"Yeah, I've been left in the mud cause apparently I'm no fun like this."

"Damn that's not good, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yeah... can I kiss you?" the words fell out of his mouth like a love potion, enchanting Lucy's mind.

"Yes," she breathed softly.

The rush from the softness of his lips pressing onto hers with deep need was enough for her to sit on his lap to get a better angle.

He tasted like smoke, and dark chocolate, kissing her with a fiery passion in his heart. His mouth opening, tongue slipping out, running over her lips before slipping inside her mouth, exploring the cavern of her mouth.

She moved her hands down his chest, running over his abs and causing her face to flush when she felt the six pack under his shirt. His hands mimicked hers, running down the natural curves of her body, giving a gentle squeeze to her bosom. 

Pulling back, Lucy panted looking down at him.

"We should stop..." she whispered softly.

"As you wish..." he sighed.

Lucy curled up in his lap.

"Laxus, what would you say if I chose all three of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said that the four of us could be a thing. I was already talking with Wendy if that was possible, it's called a brood and it's fairly common in dragons."

"I guess I'd be okay with it. I'm already sharing you with them so what would be the difference?"

"Fourways," Lucy squeaked.

"Well yeah, there is that. I just want to see you happy Lucy, if that'll make you happy then so be it."

He bent down, kissing her cheek gently. Lucy made a happy noise, curling up more in his lap with a smile on her face. 

"You want me to take you home?" Laxus asked, noticing how sleepy she was getting.

"Yeah, actually that would be nice... I have a change of clothes in the spirit room..." Lucy admitted sleepily.

"Does that mean you want to come back to my place?" Laxus asked, his face turning red.

"Mhm. I need more energy to make sure Gajeel and Natsu are okay with being a brood."

"Come on love, let's get you somewhere you can rest," Laxus said softly, standing up with her in his arms.

"Okay..."

As they walked, Gajeel went up to them and stopped them.

"So is this your decision bunny?" he spat.

"No, it's not," Lucy spoke calmly, standing up.

"Then what is?" he growled.

"Gajeel it's not the end of the month yet," Laxus butted it.

"I can't wait a month. I said she had to choose when she got back."

Natsu had wandered over to them by now.

"Yeah Luce, stop leading us on. What is your choice?" Natsu asked.

"Okay look, I already asked Wendy about this, and I explained it to Laxus. You have all the right to reject this decision, but what if we're a brood?"

"A what?" Natsu cocked his head curiously.

"I knew you'd come to that decision," Gajeel groaned.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course bunny, it's only natural."

"What is a brood?!" Natsu shouted, now very confused.

"It's a group of people who love each other, not just two," Lucy told him, laughing softly.

"Oh. I'd like that," Natsu smiled.

"See, there we have a decision, now can I please take Lucy home so she can get some rest?"

"We're coming too! If we're a brood, we stay with her!" Natsu announced proudly.

"Fine," Laxus groaned, pushing the doors of the guild open, and the troop walking outside, leaving the guild mildly astonished.

* * *

 

They had taken several stops, at each of their houses, a food store, before finally reach Laxus' house.

"Sorry blondie, the house is gonna be a bit messy," Laxus apologized, looking slightly flustered. 

If it hadn't been for the half explanation that she had received earlier that week then she would've been entirely confused about this whole ordeal.

"It's alright, my apartment wasn't in the greatest shape either," Lucy admitted awkwardly.

Turning the door handle, Laxus pushed the massive door open, letting the small group enter the house. It was sort of clean, except for the empty food wrappers and take-out boxes strew across the two-story house, dirty dishes piling up at the sink, and the floors looking like they hadn't been vacuumed in weeks. Taking back her sort of clean statement, Lucy simply stood in front of the trio of dragonslayers.

"Alright boys, listen up. If the four of us are going to stay here, even if it's only tonight, we have to tidy the place up a bit," all the men let out equally long groans, "So here's the plan of attack, Gajeel get all the dishes and pile them up at the sink then help me dry them and put them away, Natsu I want you to get every last piece of trash and burn it in the backyard, Laxus get a vacuum and go to town. I'll wash the dishes and tidy up the rooms, but if you finish your tasks early you're free to help me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" the three of them saluted her, making Lucy cover her mouth so she didn't laugh.

"Now get to work!"

Setting out on their assigned jobs, Lucy headed to the kitchen, trying not to hurl at the immense pile of dishes, majority mouldy. Noticing Laxus trudge by with the vacuum she stopped him.

"Most of your dishes are mouldy, can I throw them out and we'll get new ones later?"

"Whatever you'd like Lucy," Laxus gave her a smile, making Lucy's heart flutter.

"Okay, thank you."

Turning back to the sink, she tossed every dish with mouldy food or just mould on the plate, into a large trash bag. Once she was done and had all the dishes thanks to Gajeel, she turned to a pile that was half the size when she started and began scrubbing all of the dishes, while Gajeel gave her a hand.

The two of them had finished and now had a stack of clean plates, glasses, bowls, and cutlery. Opening the cupboards she found most of them bare and rearranged them into a system that would be more suited for the household, even though there was a possibility that they would all have to go back home. Putting small removable labels on each cupboard, Lucy got to work scrubbing down the kitchen. Leaving it sparkling after she had finished.

Laxus stopped in the kitchen after finishing his vacuuming and stood there with his mouth wide open.

"How did you and metal-breath get my kitchen to sparkle?" he asked in aw.

"Little elbow grease, and a trash bag," Lucy laughed, "Now I would suggest putting away any item you don't want me to see cause I'm cleaning the whole house."

Laxus turned on a dime and bolted up the stairs.

The Lucy and Gajeel duo made their way over to the living room, dining room, split.

"Gajeel, can you take the dining room?" Lucy asked, standing rather close to him.

"Don't know Bunny, can I take a kiss?" Gajeel replied, leaning down.

Wordlessly, Lucy rose up on the tips of her toes, planting a gentle kiss on Gajeels lips, before sauntering off to clean up the mess of blankets in the living room. 

After a while of tidying, Lucy took out her keys, summoning Virgo.

"Punishment time Princess?" the spunky pink haired spirit asked.

"Not right now. I need help cleaning up this place, think you can give me a hand?"

"Of course Princess."

The two of them got to work in record time, cleaning up the entirety of the living room. Moving from room to room the three of them, Gajeel finished his job finally, tidied up all of Laxus' house, leaving them exhausted on the couch after finishing, and Virgo popping back to the spirit realm.

"That had to be the most exercise I've gotten while cleaning," Gajeel groaned.

"God his house was a mess," Lucy complained, curling up next to Gajeel.

Lucy felt Gajeels burly arms wrap around her, pulling her closer.

"You did a good job bunny," he mumbled, pressing his face into her hair.

"So did you."

"Really guys?" Laxus' voice boomed, the two of them bolting up to look at him.

"What?"

"I have a bed for a reason, come on, you both look exhausted. Natsu and I can handle dinner," Laxus scooped up Lucy, her limbs wrapping around him instinctively.

"Fine..." Lucy whispered, closing her eyes softly.

Laxus carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom, placing her softly in the middle of the king-sized bed. The room was almost dark, with blackout blinds drawn, accompanied soft yellow light from the ceiling. The bed had deep red sheets on it that felt like silk, making Lucy even more sleepy.

Changing into the PJ shirt that was set out on the bed for her, oblivious of the now three males in the room watching her. She pulled off her normal top and skirt, giving the men a quick glimpse of her lacy red bra that barely covered her nipples before the bra was tossed to the side, and a white shirt was quickly pulled it over top of them.

Curling up in the bed, Lucy watched the three guys disperse, leaving her and Gajeel alone in the room together. 

Her eyes trailed up his visible torso as he stripped off his normal shirt, replacing it with a loose t-shirt, and dropping his pants to the floor, leaving him in boxers. She pretended to be asleep as he lifted up the sheets, sliding in with her. His arms gently wrapping around her and pulling her closer as she truly fell asleep in the soft, warm bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up in a puddle of something, sticky, between her legs. She reached down, sticking her fingers in the dripping area, pulling them back she saw a shimmering golden liquid coating the two of them. Panicking she wiped the strange liquid on the sheets and shook Gajeel awake, her voice urgent and hoarse from sleep.

"What is it bun-" Gajeel stopped mid-sentence, his nose twitching.

"Gajeel you have to help me, there's something weird going on," she gestured to her lower bits.

Sitting up in bed, Gajeel pushed the smaller woman on her back, running his fingers over her soaking core and bring them up to his mouth, licking the sticky liquid off of his digits.

"Heh, of course," he mumbled to himself, "You ain't dying bunny, just your bodies way of saying you're ready to be bonded. Your magic mixed with your lovely juices here and created the tastiest solution meant to attract mates to do the deed."

"What," Lucy blinked at the smirking, raven-haired mate who was licking his lips above her.

"I can make it stop dripping for a while. If you'd like."

"How can you do that?" Lucy's voice wavered, thinking of all the dirty ways he could.

"Breed you like the rabbit you are," his voice dripped sex when he said those words causing the burning fire in her stomach to roar up.

"Yes please," she breathed, feeling the thin piece of red lace between her creamy thighs soak through completely.

His hands ran up her curves, pulling the loose white t-shirt off her small frame, freeing her rosy buds. Leaning down, he swirled his tongue around each one, causing them to perk up. Kissing up and down her pale stomach, he left red hickeys as he went, stopping at the thin strip of lace wrapped around her large curves. Tugging it off in one go, he tossed it behind him. Placing both her legs on his shoulders, and pressing his lips to her dripping core, lapping up the liquid dripping off of her. Moving his mouth up, he sucked on her clit, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. Being careful, he slipped a finger inside her ready sex, wiggling it around before slipping a second into her, causing a moan to fall from her lips as he scissored them back and forth, stretching her tight core out and slipping a third into her, pushing them back and forth as delicious groans fell from his mates mouth.

"Gajeel, please... I need you..."

Never had his name sounded that good. His member strained in his boxers, twitching with anticipation and need. Smirking, he slipped a fourth finger inside her, causing a load, rude groan to fall drop her lips, her scent thickening in the air. Making his sensitive nose even more bombarded by the sweet scent of her arousal. Pulling his digits out of her, and causing an empty feeling in the blonde at his mercy. He sucked the juices off before discarding his boxers, and t-shirt, leaving his body for his mate to scan over, feeling her soft gaze run over his body. Carefully he took his member in one hand, pushing the tip inside the lovely blonde underneath him. The small ball on the tip of his cock rubbing cooly on her heated sex.

This caused a chain of reactions, the first one being a moan to escape her lips, the melodious sound filling his ears, the second being her hand reaching for his raven hair and tangling itself in the locks, and the third being her other hand rubbing her clit needily. With one cocky thrust, Gajeel pushed his pierced length inside her, the blonde squirming underneath him, the feeling of her tight walls around him was enough to make him thrust quickly inside her, the blonde making no protest except the occasional grunt or groan.

It was only a few minutes before the blonde was panting, and rubbing herself quiet faster than he was thrusting, and the buff man trying his hardest to keep up with her pace as he neared climax.

"Gajeel... I'm close..." she moaned underneath of him, the look in her eyes telling him she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ngh, so am I bunny..."

Her legs wrapped around him tightly. Instinctively as he thrust a few quick thrusts, Gajeel bit down on her hip, biting hard enough that his magic seeped into her body. His hot seed shot inside her as he did so and the two of them collapsed in a panting heap, their bodies riding an unmatchable high.

"Your dick is pierced.." was the first intelligible thing Lucy was able to utter. 

Not even comprehending what he had just done, Gajeel answered her statement, "That it is bunny."

"I like it..."

"Glad you do..."

They had gone back to cuddling, this time nude when Natsu burst into the room.

"LUCE! METAL BREATH! DINNER'S READY!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, staring the two of them dead in the eyes.

Pretending to have been asleep, the two of them groaned, and got up, causing the pinkette to make gagging noises at Gajeels naked form.

"What you whining about flamebrain?" he snarled.

"You," he growled back, only stopping when Lucy walked past him, giving Gajeel a wink.

The three of them headed downstairs, where there was a red-faced Lightning slayer serving up a giant pot of spaghetti.

Upon seeing his blonde counterpart, he pulled her close, putting her in front of his crotch and the stove, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah I slept fine," she responded, gulping at the semi-hardon pushing through her PJ pants.

"You need to learn to be quieter, Natsu and I could hear you down here."

"What?" her face turned bright red.

"And in my bed without me. You're staying with me tonight," Laxus growled, handing her a plate of spaghetti.

"Alright you big jealous dragon," she smiled, swaying her hips as she took her seat at the table next to Natsu, and across from Laxus.

The meal tasted great, but there was an awkward tension between the brood as they slurped their noodles up. Once they had finished and had found their way to the couch, Natsu started to whine.

"I could hear you all the way downstairs Luce. What did that horrible man say to get you to do such things with him..." 

"You're just being a baby, I did it of my own free will."

"Yeah, flametard shut up."

Nestling down into her pile of dragons, Laxus to her right, Natsu in her lap, and Gajeel on her left, Lucy smiled.

"You know, I want to know a bit more about this brooding thing. Explain it to me."

"Well, you see bunny, when the brood finds their mate(s) they start the claiming process when the female or females secret a liquid the colour of their magic from their core, letting the others know they're ready to be bonded. To claim a mate, the male will bite somewhere on the female's body, leaving a bit of their magic inside them which will create a bond with the two of them, and leave some sort of mark on the female, either a hair colour, tattoo, or in her eyes. The female will feel pulls to create a nest of warm things that remind her of her mate or mates. It's always heavily protected and usually where she gives birth and sleeps the majority of the time. However, this house is much too small to be used as a brood house. Not enough beds, or space for a nest, so that's a problem," Gajeel explained.

"I was looking at houses around town and there's one off the edge of town with a great view of the ocean, and a large forest lined backyard," Natsu mumbled.

"I saw that one, it's enough space for all four of us, and more," Laxus placed a casual hand on Lucy's stomach, the little blonde catching onto the implied subject.

"Assuming we have enough money," Gajeel added.

"I've got some, from missions and what not," Laxus muttered.

"Then we'll look tomorrow," Gajeel suggested.

"Sounds good," Laxus concluded.

"You boy's quiet done?" Lucy asked.

"Yup," Laxus stretched, "You ready for bed blondie?" 

"Absolutely, but where are Natsu and Gajeel sleeping?"

"I've got a spare room with a couch and tv in it that Natsu claimed, and Gajeel can sleep here."

"You okay with that?" she asked her brood.

"Perfectly."

"Mhm."

"Well goodnight then," she bent over and kissed their lips lightly, before trailing up the stairs behind her massive lightning dragon.

Stripping off her PJ pants, she got on top of Laxus' lap, letting his hot and heavy member slip inside her, kissing him in the heat of passion filling her body as golden liquid dripped onto the floor...


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, Natsu and Lucy didn’t get their much needed private time for very long, just enough for a fiery redbud with punctures to form on Lucy’s lower thigh. Laxus had charged into the room with a request from Makarov to get to the guild immediately. Lucy pulled on skin-tight furlined leggings and a fuzzy sweater that had a slit across the top of her chest, before the three of them hurried down the path towards the fairy tail guild hall.

Finally arriving out of breath and exhausted, they were greeted with a sight to behold. Every person was dead silent except for Mirajane trying to sing some sort of a lullaby, as Freed cradled a very small bundle of blankets in his arms. Taking precise caution, Lucy snuck closer to Freed, letting out a small gasp when she saw what he was really holding in his arms.

Wrapped in a blanket big enough to rival Laxus’ coat, was a tiny baby, with a wisp of blonde hair on top of his head, and starlight in his eyes. She gave Freed a look, trying to coax him to allow her to hold the baby, which he immediately complied, gently setting them down in her waiting arms.

Taking a seat at the bar, she watched with a glowing heart as the small child closed their sleepy eyes and fell asleep in her arms. Once the child was asleep, the brood assumed it was safe to move closer to their mate, Gajeel sitting to her left, Laxus to her right, and Natsu on the floor in front of her legs, like a trio of bodyguards. 

After a while, master Makarov spoke up in a soft whisper, “It appears you got here just in time. Any more and I swear Freed would’ve gone mad holding them.”

“Master, might I ask, where did this child come from?” Lucy whispered back.

“Mira found them asleep on our front porch when she came to open up the guild hall, about three hours ago. We searched for a mother or father, but there was none. Just this note,” he handed a small piece of paper to Laxus.

_ Dear FairyTail, _

_ This child is left at your doorstep due to both of parents unwilling to care for it. We are sorry to drop this on you suddenly, but this was the safest place we found for them to grown up in. It’s not really a job request, but we have a slight hope that maybe the budding brood of the celestial mage and dragon slayers could care for them. The celestial Mage is the only person left who would be able to handle this task, but still with great difficulty, which is when we heard that she had three helping sets of hands, that she could handle this child. We are sorry to inconvenience you with this. Don’t come looking for us, because we will not want them back. _

Laxus had done his best to read the letter quietly but it came out as more of a normal talking voice, and the baby in Lucy’s arms stirred. Gajeel acted quickly as if instinctively, letting a lullaby lul the baby back to slumber, leaving Lucy impressed, and proud of her metal muncher.

“So I guess that we now have the newest addition to the family if you guys would be okay with it…” Lucy whispered, asking for confirmation.

“Of course Luce, if you would like,” Natsu whispered, smiling up at her.

“Whatever you want bunny,” Gajeel replied, kissing her forehead and the childs.

“If you can handle it,” Laxus agreed, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Well, I guess we have a little… Master, did you check what they are?”

“Not yet, I was letting them sleep.”

“Oh… we’ll check later. But for now, we have a little child joining our brood, which makes things infinitely more complicated.”

The three dragons let out soft rumbling laughter, making Lucy beam bright enough to light the night sky. 

“Where will they sleep through?” Gajeel asked.

“Well, for now, they can sleep with whoever sleeps with me in Lauxs’ bed. But we’ll need a bigger place for all of us that Laxus’.”

“Which was supposed to be today’s task,” Laxus mumbled.   
“You can always do it today, I can stay at the guild and trust your combined opinions, and you can always Lacrama call me.”

“If you’re okay with it Luce,” Natsu rubbed her leg softly.

“Absolutely, we need this house now more than ever.”

“Is it okay if she stays here with you guys gramps?” Laxus asked.   
“She’s part of fairy tail, it’ll always be okay with us, however, we need to do the guild stamp before you three leave.”

Mira had a smaller stamp in her hand, holding it carefully with the special ink on the bottom. Carefully Lucy unravelled the small child, leaving her left chest out, and letting Mira stamp just barely below the collarbone, a light yellow guild mark appearing where the stamp had pressed into the skin.

Not long after, the trio of dragons said goodbye, kissing their mate, and sneaking out of the guild hall. Leaving Lucy alone with the small baby, and the rest of the guild. Almost immediately, Levy, the Raijinshuu tribe, and team Natsu came over to where she was sitting. They made sure to keep their volume relatively quiet so the little one didn’t wake up.

“Lu-chan!” 

“Cosplayer!”

“Lucy!”

“Hey guys,” she said awkwardly, as they lead her to a big booth where they could all sit comfortably.

“Okay, we need all the details!” Levy demanded playfully, smiling broadly.

“Like?”

“Where are you living?” Erza asked, munching on strawberry cake and a pink drink that Mira brought over when she came to join the gossip crew.

“Laxus’ house. Next question.”

“Did the big man clean it for you?” Bickslow asked.

“No, it was a mess, we all cleaned up.”

“Have you, done  _ it  _ yet?” Mira inquired.

“Yes, all three. Apparently, there’s a thing where they bite you to mark you and forge a bond together.”

“Why do you have a black streak in your hair?” Gray asked, staring at her.

Panicking, Lucy pulled at her hair, until a black streak was in her hand, the colour of Gajeels hair. Letting out a small gasp, she noticed a matching black one on the other side, running her free hand through it.

“I believe that is Gajeel’s fault,” she whispered softly, checking the small child in her arms.

“It looks badass,” Bickslow commented.

“You’re so lucky Lu-chan,” Levy whined.

“So what’s this all about a house?” Freed asked her.

“Well, we need a bigger house, especially because of the baby, and a nest…”

“What’s a nest?” Mira interrupted.

“It’s a comfy room with blankets and pillows, and most time mattresses, that remind the female of her mates, and that the female births and cares for her children in,” Wendy explained, getting a few looks of surprise, “What, I’m a dragon slayer too!”

That woke the baby in Lucy’s arms up, she watched as it rubbed its eyes, and yawned, reaching up for her hair, and grabbing a fist full of it, making Lucy yelp in pain. Setting the baby down in her lap, Lucy tied her hair up quickly, before maneuvering them back into her arms, bouncing them up and down softly.

“So Freed, how did you know what to do with them earlier?” Mira asked, causing the usually stoic man to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Bickslow put his arm over Freed, Evergreen giving him a side hug, as the smaller man visibly shrank in his seat.

“Maternal instinct…” he mumbled, looking down at the table.

“Freed, what do you mean by that?” Lucy asked with a soft voice.

“I was a woman at one point,” he replied, barely an audible whisper.

“That’s cool, so you realized you were a man and just lived like that?”

“Something like that.”

“Well good for you, that’s really brave to tell us that.”

“You’re not upset, or mad?”

“Why would we be, we’re your family.”

“Thank you,” Freed looked up, tears caught in his eyes, and a broad smile on his face that was met with others at the table.

“You’re welcome,” Lucy reached over and patted his leg the best she could.

“See buddy, what did we tell you, no one got mad or kicked ya out,” Bickslow added, perking up.

“I guess so…”

“Well come on, let’s enjoy the rest of the time with Lucy before her big bad dragons scoop her up and lock her away again,” Erza attempted to make the group’s atmosphere less grumpy.

The group got to chatting about simple things like missions, and jobs they went on, or things that happened while Lucy was away, apparently someone made a betting pool of who would get the goods first, and who’s child it would be, Erza won a large sum of money, due to her bet on Natsu being last, and Bickslow won on Gajeel being first.

The group had dispersed to being just Bickslow, Freed, Levy, and Wendy when the Lacrima on the center of the table rang. Pressing the pick up button in the middle of it, the image of a very close up of Gajeel’s face saying “how do you work this?” appeared on the screen, causing everyone to burst into laughter, and the small child in Lucy’s arms to wake from their nap and Freed to take them, swaying back and forth so they would stop crying.

“Hi Gaj, it works,” Lucy spoke clearly.

“Bunny, how’s the little kid?” 

“They’re doing good, just woke up. Freed has them.”

“That’s good bunny, take a look at this house, we were just about to do the paperwork but we thought we’d give you a tour before, just to make sure."

“Well don’t wait, I would love to see the place you’ve chosen!”

Taking the camera, Gajeel walked through the house with Laxus and Natsu in tow. There was a huge main room, with a half wall between it and the kitchen which had a large island in the middle and counter space all around the room, walking further into the house, there were a back entryway and a door to a huge backyard that went on and on for eighty acres. Going back into the main room, Gajeel showed her a small hallway with two guest rooms, a bathroom, and a closet, before going up the spiral staircase in the center of the house. There was two ways to go, one led to a balcony overlooking the backyard, and the other led to rooms, a master bedroom two rooms attached to it on either side, a bathroom on the opposite side, with another room next to that one. According to Laxus, the rooms were designed to be soundproof. Downstairs there was a separate staircase that led to a basement with enough space for washing and drying laundry for ten people, a small hallway led to a bathroom, tv room, an office, and a room that Natsu said would be perfect for a nest. There were a couple other rooms on the main floor, that could be used for storage or playrooms for dragonlings.

“Gajeel that’s perfect,” Lucy gushed her smile widening, with the little child back in her arms.

“Glad you like it bunny, we’ll finish the paperwork and be back soon to pick you and the kid up, we got a lot of packing to do.”

“Four houses,” Lucy breathed.

“That’s right bunny, goodbye for now.”

“Bye Luce!”

“See ya blondie!’

“Bye boys!”

There were kisses blown before the camera shut off and Lucy was left with a happy smile.

“Your new place looks amazing, but I can smell that kid from here Lu-lu,” Levy spoke, plugging her nose.

“Fuck you’re right!”


	6. Chapter 6

Setting the child on the table, Lucy unwrapped the blankets from them, taking the diaper and wipes that Mira had gotten from the guild's storage room. Carefully taking off the diaper, Lucy let out a small gasp at what she found under the babies diaper. 

"Looks like she's a little girl," Freed breathed.

"Perfect for you Lu-lu!" Levy exclaimed, helping discard the diaper.

After changing her quickly, Lucy curled back into the sofa she had found herself on, kissing her forehead.

"I always wanted a little girl, it's the closest I'll ever get to having a sister..." she mused.

Lucy had gotten settled, and taken a small nap when the brood entered the guild hall, gently shaking her awake.

"Luce, it's time to go, we gotta pack," Natsu whispered, waking her from her slumber.

"Mm, Natsu," the small blonde mumbled at the heat of his hand.

"Come on blondie," Laxus sent little tickles over the blonde, causing her to wake from her slumber in a fit of laughter before whipping her head around frantically.

"Emma! Where's Emma!?" she asked a look of worry on her face.

The dragons gawked at the small blonde calling for someone, not knowing what to do.

"Your little girl's right here Lucy," Mira called, bringing the small baby girl over to the frantic mama dragon.

Taking her immediately, Lucy settled down on the couch, cooing at the little girl in her arms.

"So you've named the squirt Emma, have ya?" Gajeel asked, looking at the blonde woman with a playful smirk.

"Maybe...?" Lucy smiled at him, smiling warmly at the little girl in her arms.

"Well I can't name shit, so I have no objections."

"Neither do I."

"I like the name Luce, it suits her."

"Then Emma it is!"

"As much as you're enjoying the guilds couch, we have four houses to pack up and we have to go baby shopping, annnd we have to set up the house," Laxus stated.

"Need some help boss?" Bickslow asked a couple other fairy tail members behind him.

"Actually we would love help Bixy. Working in groups all at once would be great," Lucy spoke melodiously before the guys had any intergection, "Alright so here's the battle plan, I need to get my apartment packed up and go baby shopping for little Emma, the guys need to pack up their houses and take it to the newest house. So go with who you'd be more comfortable with."

With a curt nod, Fairytail divided into four teams, one for Lucy and Emma, the next for Gajeel, then Natsu, and finally Laxus. Lucy's team consisted of Levy, Mirajane, and Cana. Gajeel's was Pantherlily, Juvia, and Wendy. Natsu got Erza, Gray, and Happy. Laxus had the rest, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed. 

Bidding their goodbyes to each other and planning to meet up at the house for Chinese food, the groups departed and headed towards their destinations.

* * *

 

**Lucy's Group**

Turning the key to her apartment after her landlady stopped her and ogled at Emma, Lucy and the girls set foot into the small two roomed apartment.

"So, what do you need us to do Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Well I need to pack up my belongings, but Lev can you make a list of baby stuff we'll need we pack up?"

"Sure thing Lu-chan," Levy chirped, sitting down at her table.

"And for the rest of us, we need to pack up things like clothes, towels, and food. We have to leave the furniture here."

"You got it, Lucy!"

They set to work, and by the time they were done, there were boxes to the ceiling. Asking Virgo politely, Lucy stored the boxes in the spirit realm before heading over to a small but quality baby store. Setting foot inside the shop, Lucy's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. She was immediately drawn over to a crib designed to attach to the side of a bed and immediately added the tag to the cart that Cana was pushing around that held baby Emma. She found some adorable baby onesies that looked like dragons, and one that looked like an exceed. There were onesies that had the stars on them and she bought those as well. It wasn't until she found a beautifully carved crib with dragons for the poles on the sides, and a carving of trees underneath a starry sky did she have her breath taken away. The crib looked big enough to hold three little dragonlings and had small gems inset into the wood as stars, but sadly the price tag was far too large for her to afford, so she had to keep looking with a sad look on her face. 

They left the shop with a mountain of baby stuff, probably more than they actually needed but they still purchased it, and decided to head over to Lucy's new home due to the fact it was now five pm.

* * *

 

**Gajeel's Group**

"Gajeel-kun, do you need help with your room?" Juvia called from the living room, ripping Gajeel outta his thoughts.

"Nah Juvia, I got it!" He yelled back, going back to scanning the image on his phone of Lucy standing next to a beautifully carved crib.

Typing out a response, Gajeel put the final things away in his room, before taking the last of the boxes to the living room.

"What'd ya say that we load these things on a magic mobile and get out butts over to the house?"

"Sounds good," Pantherlily responded, transforming back to his muscular form.

"We'll get the lighter boxes if you do the furniture," Levy proposed.

"Sounds good, come on squirt."

The team had just reached the house when Gajeel gave orders to unpack, rushing them to get everything off the truck. Glancing over at Natsu, he hopped back in the car and headed back down the trail through the trees towards the small shop where the girls went. Inside he found the crib, marveling over how gorgeuous the carvings were in person, the dragons carved into dark mahogony, and contrasting birch. Grabbing a set of pale pink sheets from the stock next to him, he went up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" the chirpy girl at the counter asked.

"I'm looking to by that crib," Gajeel spoke gruffy, pointing at the one he desired.

"Ah yes. Of course. Just a few things to be aware of, the sides can fold down if needed, just give them a gentle push and they'll do so, the bottom of the crib pulls out to make a changing table, and this is a baby and toddler crib," the casheir told him, getting out the microphone and calling someone to bring one down.

"Okay."

"It's also some assembly required. You know you're very lucky, we only have one left in stock, only three were ever made, the designer usually only makes a couple per design."

"Okay."

Ringing him up at her till when the crib reached the register, Gajeel noticed the 'Famous mage' discount and said it wasn't needed. However she insisted so he was forced to forfeit and buy the crib at half price, with the sheets bringing his total up to 520 jewels. He headed back home, getting in the door just as Laxus was sitting down.

"Where were you metal breath?" Natsu asked.

"Welcome home Gajeel," Lucy sang softly, giving Cobra a sigh of relief from the noise.

Scanning the room Gajeel raised an eyebrow. There were boxes everywhere, which he expected, however they seemed to have collected more people than when they started. Laxus was lounging on his leather arm chair with Lucy in his lap and Natsu on the floor between the two blondes legs, Emma was in Lucy's arms, sleeping with a fist full of her hair, Kinana, Cobra, Levy, Mirajane, and Cana were on one couch, Pantherlily was talking to Bickslow on another with Freed and Evergreen on the other end, Erza, Gray, and Wendy were chilling on chairs and barstools dotting the room, Juvia was next to Gray who wore a suprisingly calm expression even though the rain woman was so close, Jellal had apparently appeared and was sitting next to Erza, the two shooting eachother goo-goo eyes, and Happy was flying around the room, singing weird things about people being in love.

"Quiet a group we've collected," Gajeel grunted, setting down the box he was carrying. 

"We ordered chinese food already, so if you don't like it you can make yourself something," Lucy chirped as Gajeel pulled a stool up next to her.

"It's alright bunny, there's bound to be something I like."

"So where were you?" Lucy prodded.

"I..." Gajeel started, not knowing what to tell her.

"Gajeel."

"Give the man a break Lucy, he was grabbing something left at his house. Can't you tell from the box?" Cobra butted in, saving Gajeel's suprise.

Gajeel shot him a look of 'thanks' and he gave a curt knod.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked.

"Dragons have secrets too bunny."

The doorbell rang before Lucy could open her mouth, and Erza stood up to get it. Opening the door the delievery guy handed her a four bags of food after she payed.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" she called, walking to the kitchen the moment he left.

The friends soon followed, digging into the mountain of food. They ate to their hearts content, scarfing down the food ravonously. They had settled back on the couch afterwards, and as the conversation lulled, Gajeel stood up.

"Lucy, I got a present for ya. For being such an amazing mate these past few days."

"What is it Gajeel?"

Setting the large box down in front of her, Gajeel let her open it, tapping the wood gently so it assembled itself.

"Gajeel... this is... thank you!"

Setting the little Emma down in the crib, she pulled Gajeel into a tight hug, smiling broadly into his chest. 

"You're welcome bunny."

Their friends disspered shortly after, letting the brood to go upstairs and find that the only made bed was the one in the master room, Laxus' king, with the crib Lucy bought attached to the side. Giving an awkward laugh, Lucy stripped down, changing into a loose pj shirt, the dragons doing the same, and the brood falling asleep together, Lucy in the middle of a mess of dragons.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up to a deafening cry, picking up the wailing child next to her, she walked down the stairs and into the cluttered living room trying to get the little girl to calm down. It was early in the morning, around the time she would normally wake up anyways. She hadn't been downstairs very long before she was joined by Natsu, who was used to getting up in the morning with her to go on missions. Lucy handed Emma to Natsu and watched of them cuddled up on the couch as she left the room to make her a bottle and the brood some breakfast. Returning back she set the bottle of formula in Natsu's hand.

"Formula?" Natsu asked.

"I can't make milk, sorry."

"I'm not questioning you, I was just curious."

"Oh. Yeah, it's a formula bottle."

"Got it."

Lucy walked Natsu feed the small girl before going through boxes from her apartment and putting on a pair of sweat pants and a loose grey t-shirt that read 'slayer' across. One of Natsu's that he had given to her or left at her place when he slept over.

"Nice choice Luce," Natsu stated, as she took the empty bottle back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Natsu, you okay holding her or do you want me too?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm good Luce," Natsu laid out on the couch, Lucy snuggling up next to him, watching the little girl fall asleep.

They weren't sure when, but at some point, they both fell asleep and didn't wake up until Gajeel came down with Laxus, a harmless flirt shot at the other jolting Lucy from her slumber.

"Mm, what are you guys doing up?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"It's ten bunny, perfectly normal to be up at this time."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'm gonna make some breakfast then," Lucy got up, leaving Natsu and Emma sleeping on the couch and sauntering over to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Laxus grunted.

"I'm making waffles, no arguments."

"Whatever you'd like kitten," Laxus purred, taking out pancake mix.

Gajeel took a seat at the island, watching the two of them work as they put away as they went. Watching the two blondes saunter around the kitchen, Lucy's hips swinging, and Laxus' broad muscles bulging as he lifted heavy objects out of the box. Gajeel got up and quickly left to the bathroom, sitting on a closed toilet with his head in his hands, staring down at the bulge in his pants.

"Wait what am I thinking? Laxus' is a guy, I'm not gay... am I? I mean, I still like Lucy, but now I like, Laxus as well? That can't be right." he whispered to himself, pushing any thought of Lucy from his mind and focusing on Laxus.

His boner stayed, and there was a scared look in his eyes.

Gajeel stayed in the washroom until Lucy called him down for breakfast, and he quickly pushed any thought of Laxus or Lucy outta his mind and hurried downstairs with his pants significantly less tight.

Natsu was sitting at the island now, little Emma had found her way to Laxus' arms.

"Oh, Gajeel! Here, take 'er I don't want drop 'er," Laxus said, handing the little girl to Gajeel, who faces immediately flushed, taking the little girl.

"Okay," he breathed, a soft voice he only ever used for Lucy or Rogue.

Gajeel sat on a bar stool, picking up the small bottle that sat on the counter with a tiny bit of milk in it.

"Should I feed her this?" he asked from the island.

"If she'll drink it," Lucy sang from the stove, setting a plate of chilli pancakes in front of Natsu.

Taking that as a yes, he pressed the nipple of the bottle to the young girl's mouth, watching her open and wrap her lips around it, draining the bottle dry.

Amazement read across his face, as the tiny girl in his arms reached up for him, smiling and giggling while playing with her hair. He didn’t even put her down when he was eating, just letting her stay in his arms and laugh happily.

The brood finished their breakfast after copious amounts of syrup and peanut butter was added to the deliciously fluffy pancakes.

“So how we gonna do this?” Natsu asked, swallowing his last mouth full.

“Do what?” Laxus grunted.

“You know, unpack the boxes. Is there a plan of attack?” Natsu continued.

“Why don’t you guys lift all the heavy furniture and I’ll unpack boxes and put things away.” Lucy proposed.

“Sounds like a plan bunny, do you want someone’s help?”

“I wouldn’t mind help. Can you help me when you move everything to the right room?”

“If you say so little rabbit.”

After putting away their dishes, Lucy called out Virgo for her things. Digging through her box of baby items, she took out a harness that she could put Emma in so she wouldn’t drop her and headed downstairs.

* * *

 

Each room seemed to have a different build, the room that she was told her nest would go in had a place for an inset mattress, the bathroom downstairs had a large jet tub, there were more bedrooms than she could count in the house, and all of the rooms were huge, there was even a walk-in pantry!

She meandered into the nursery on the second floor only to have her breath taken away at Laxus and Gajeel working as a team to put together the crib. The carvings in the dark mahogany made the small light yellow crystals stand out and appear as if they sparkle. Swooning she fell backwards, making Natsu catch her, after hastily setting down the last of the boxes.

“You never see dragons work together before, kitten?’ Laxus asked from the floor.

“I have, it’s just seeing it in person…” Lucy’s words trailed off, as Emma started crying.

“Well get used to it,” Gajeel murmured, scooping up the little girl and rocking her back and forth in his arms gently upon instinct.

Lucy stood there amazed as she watched Gajeel stride to the rocking chair with plush cushions of wite, and a dark mahogany frame made to match the crib. He sat down and rocked back and forth, murmuring kind words to her.

“I had no idea you had a soft side,” Lucy said softly, kissing his forehead.

“Dragon’s can surprise ya, bunny,” he smiled, kissing her lips in response.

* * *

 

They had just finished unpacking and setting up their den when Laxus was called to the guild by Makarov, and Natsu started getting fidgety so he told the remaining two that he was going for a jog to go see Happy (who had been spending the last week or so at Lisannas). Leaving Gajeel and Lucy to watch Emma and explore the big house.

They were sitting on the living room couch when Lucy spoke up.

“I think that the nest should be a room a safe room.”

“What’s that bunny?” Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A place you can tell secrets, random thoughts, and ask serious questions without judgement or worrying if someone will tell other people.”

“I like that idea,” Gajeel mused, his mind finding it’s way to thinking about asking Lucy advice about his current ‘dilema’.

Lucy stood up wordlessly and began walking towards the stairs, Gajeel quickly following her with little Emma in his arms. They walked down the stairs to the little room that housed an inset mattress with fluffy blankets and giant pillows. Gajeel passed Emma to Lucy when she was settled in, giving himself time to settle into the nest with her.

“So what did you want to talk about so bad Bunny?” Gajeel asked a slight bit of hesitation in his voice.

“What are you hiding? You’ve been quieter than usual all day,” she asked, Emma, fall asleep in her arms.

“Nothin’… I ain’t hiding nothin’,” Gajeel said, avoiding eye contact.

“Gajeel, you can tell me anything,” Lucy said calmly, placing a hand on his knee.

“Fine… Imightbegay…” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Imightbegay…”

“Can you speak up?”

“I MIGHT BE GAY!” Gajeel roared, getting frustrated.

Lucy sat there stalk still, making the ball of anxiety in Gajeel’s stomach tighten.

“Gajeel that’s great!” she said happily, “But do you still like, woman?”

“Yeah bunny I still like ya, I just like Laxus too,” Gajeel shut his mouth the moment those words exited his lips.

Trying to remain calm, Lucy took a deep breath, “Well have you ever heard of a Bisexual or a Pansexual?”

“A what?” Gajeel asked, confused.

“They’re people who like both men and woman. Bisexual is strictly two genders, but Pansexual is the whole spectrum.”

“Sounds like me…” Gajeel mumbled.

“Well, I won’t push you into anything but you’re free to use any label you’d like. And if you’d want, I’ll talk to Laxus for you.”

“Bunny you’ve already helped a lot, I’m sure I can use your secret keeping nest to talk to him.”

“Let me know if you change your mind,” Lucy smiled, cuddling up next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her and Emma close.

“I will…”

There was a comfortable silence for a while before Lucy spoke up.

“This means we can do three ways!” she exclaimed, far too excitedly.

“Yes bunny, it means we can have three ways.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo time skip! Emma is 5, essentially it's five years later.

Gajeel had settled into the nest by the time Natsu and Laxus had come home from the Guildhall. Emma was upstairs asleep in her crib, and Lucy was greeting the boys, politely telling them about the rule in the nest, and directing Laxus to go downstairs. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he headed downstairs to face the metal slayer who was trying desperately to calm himself down.

Turning the door to the nest, Laxus closed it behind himself after he set foot into the room. The way his mate had set up the comforting and inviting room made him feel completely at ease, except for the distressed smell of Gajeel, who had been up until now, hiding in the sea of blankets. Giving him a confused look, he sat down next to him, relaxing into the soft warmth of his mate scented blankets.

“So.. what did you want to talk about?” Laxus asked, looking at the iron slayer, and giving him a blank look, disguising whatever inner-turmoil was melding through his mind.

“I um… I think we’re missing something in this puzzle of mates…” Gajeel stuttered, letting out a barely audible half-whisper that if it wasn’t for dragonslayer hearing, Laxus would’ve had immense trouble hearing.

“What would that be…?” Laxus pressed Gajeel for further explanation, thinking he meant that they were missing a member, or they should start talking about kids.

“I know the pull that I have towards Lucy, and I… I felt it towards…” Gajeel started, unable to finish his sentence.

Panicking that it meant Gajeel liked someone else like Levy or Juvia, Laxus struggled with something to say. 

“Who is it metal breath? Spit it out…” he spat, rather abrasively.

“...you,” Gajeel mumbled, his face flushing.

Laxus was stunned, he had felt the pull but had only it believed to be an accident, or one-sided. He didn’t know that Gajeel could actually render feelings to him, let alone tell him. But right now, the look on Gajeel’s face showed an emotion that told him, silence, was the wrong move. Shuffling around in the blankets, Laxus made himself comfortable in the spot slightly behind Gajeel, to his left, wrapping his arms around the surprised man’s torso.

“Felt the same thing since the first day you were at the guild…” Laxus mumbled, burying his face in Gajeels jet-black hair.

“R-really?” Gajeel stuttered, making Laxus’ heart skip a beat.

“Really,” Laxus replied, inhaling the warm scent of vanilla shampoo.

Gajeel moved around in Laxus’ arms until he could comfortably rest his head on Laxus’ chest, and relax with his eyes closed. The two of them stayed silent for a bit until Laxus mumbled a soft, ‘I love you’, getting immediate, ‘I love you too’ in response, making him do a little victory dance in his head that resembled Bickslows quiet a lot.

After gods know how long, there was a knock at the door, their bubbly blonde appearing in the doorway.

“Dinners ready,” she smiled, deciding not to mention anything about the cuddling quiet yet.

* * *

 

It had been several mornings and nights, each one with a different sleeping arrangement. Laxus and Gajeel had been quite a surprise to Natsu when he finally caught on. Emma was quite a handful to start, but the brood took shifts in who went on missions, and who watched the little girl. All was peaceful and calm for a year, and then Emma began to toddle around and talk. At first, there was nothing different, they had expected that it would happen eventually when they found out she was ten months old. However something was different, she constantly watched the brood, examining them closely and studying them. As she grew older she took an interest in going to the guild, and by the age of five, she was writing in a journal, sitting on the edge of the second-floor balcony with her parents watching her so she won't fall.

They thought nothing of the behaviour until she walked up to Lucy, sat in her lap, and put her hands on her stomach, watching as Lucy's stomach and her small hands started to glow.

"Mommy theirs a soul in your belly," she sang, and Lucy looked down at her slack-jawed.

"What do you mean little one?" Lucy asked, Laxus darting off to get Bickslow.

"Everyone has a soul, I heard unca Bicksy say it, and you have another one in your belly. Why?" the little girl looked up innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"You can see souls?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Mhm! Sometimes they come out to play with me!" Emma giggled, just as Bickslow and Laxus returned.

"Holy moly," Bickslow breathed, picking up the child, "tell me squirt, who comes out to play?"

"People from everyone's souls! Sometimes they're even dragons! They tell me stories, and play with me at night," she gave him an innocent smile and booped his nose.

"I've... I've heard of this, this is unbelievable... no wonder she was left here," Bickslow breathed, setting the girl down.

"What is it Bickslow?" Laxus prodded gruffly.

"Your little girl is a soul whisper... I thought they were only in fairy tales..." Bickslow told them, giving a wide-eyed and astonished look.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, running his fingers through the small girls blonde hair.

"It means she can see souls, and talk to them. Even call past lives of people out to play with," Bickslow explained, clutching one of his babies.

"No way... aren't they supposed to be myths?" Lucy breathed, looking at the little tyke.

"They're so uncommon that they were believed to be myths. But they do exist, and this little one is the product of that," Bickslow elucidated to the brood, "if you need any more information, then there are a few dusty books in the guild's library."

"Thank you Bickslow. We should probably get this little one to Porlyusica and see if it really is that, or something else," Lucy smiled, standing up and carting the small child out of the guild's doors, all three dragons in tow.

"Cosplayers gonna have a hell of a time," Bickslow mumbled as he watched them leave.

* * *

The Brood arrived at the door of Porlyusica's little hut, giving a knock only to be met with a grumpy looking old woman.

"What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at them.

"Can you please check Emma's magic? Something odd happened at the guild today," Lucy asked, keeping her tone light and happy.

"You two can come in, but the overprotective monsters have to stay out. I still remember when you brought Emma in and I had to give her shots..." Porlyusica rubbed her eyes and stepped inside her house, Lucy following quickly.

Setting little Emma down on the table, Lucy explained what happened to Porlyusica.

"We were having lunch and she sat on my lap, and put her hands on my stomach. They started to glow and then she looked up and told me that I had a soul in my stomach," Lucy told her.

"I see, I thought as much would happen," Porlyusica replied, finishing her examination on the giggling girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughter is a Soul Whisper, as I'm sure you've already guessed."

"Yes, Bickslow explained it to us."

"I see. Well, it's best to watch her carefully, if she's talking to what appears to be nothing, ask her if you can talk too. She might be able to show you who she's talking too."

Smiling Lucy mumbled something back incoherently, the thought of talking to souls and past lives making her a little uneasy and giddy.

"There is another thing I have to check, hold still..." Porlyusica commanded, placing her hands on Lucy's belly, and drawing a magic circle.

After what seemed like forever, Lucy and Emma stepped out, with Porlyusica shouting from inside to see her back in three weeks.

"Well Luce, what is it?" Natsu was the first to ask.

"Yeah, is it anything serious?" her raven-haired dragon chimed in.

"Better not be," Laxus grumbled from a nearby tree he was leaning on.

"Well, little Emma here is a Soul Whisper, but there's something else."

"Hm?" Gajeel and Laxus  grunted.

"What?" Natsu asked as well.

"I'm, pregnant," she whispered, their extra sensitive ears perking and catching the sound.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"


End file.
